Andre finds his father
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: Andre Harris goes on a quest to discover who his dad is. This quest takes Victorious characters to a crossover story with Haunted Hathaways. An idea i conceived after reading the fic 'Second chance in life'.
1. Chapter 1

-''So, are we done?'' a perky Tori asks.

-''Yeah, i guess'' Andre yawns, looking at his watch.

It's evening. The two besties realize they've spent hours in the Hollywood Arts' hall with the instruments,

rehearsing a forthcoming performance of theirs.

-''Then, let's leave''

The two teens stand up and pack their things. Tori notices that a photo has fallen off Andre's pocket or

wallet. She knows she should ask first, but she can't resist. So, without telling him, she picks it up and

examines it. It's an old photo (seemingly from before the era photos started being taken by cell phones)

that portrays a beautiful, black woman.

-''DON'T LOOK AT IT'' Andre yells when he realizes Tori picked up his photo.

He somewhat abruptly grabs it back.

-''I'm... i'm sorry...'' an embarassed Tori apologizes.

-''No, i'm sorry'' Andre sighs. ''You couldn't know what this piece of paper means to me''.

-''Err, is it something you'd like to discuss'' the latina tests the waters.

Andre ponders it. He finally answers:

-''I don't think so''

Awkward silence.

-''Oh, err... okay, shall we get going?'' Tori finally smiles.

The black boy presses himself to smile and nod. The duo starts walking outside of the hall. Tori speaks

about some irrelevant stuff as they exit Hollywood Arts foundation, while Andre just walks, not seeming

to pay attention to her; the incident from before has spoiled his mood. Tori notices she's been talking to

deaf ears for quite a while.

-''Hey, Andre'' she tries to get his attention.

The boy abruptly stops. He looks at the baffled Tori with a very serious expression.

-''She's my mother'' he confesses.

-''Huh?''

-''The woman in the photo... is my mother. Amanda Harris!''

-''Ohhh'' Tori awkwardly comments.

Nevertheless, Andre bringing this up gave her the courage needed to further investigate:

-''You know, i never asked you about your parents, i was afraid i might touch a nerve''.

-''I don't know about my father, but my mom is dead'' Andre answers.

Tori regrets asking. Luckily for her, she won't need to apologize, for Andre is now really into telling a

sad story:

-''She died when i was too young to clearly remember her. My grandma took custody of me. One time,

when i was 9, a while before she lost her mind, she told me some stuff about my dad. He abandoned

my mom while she was still pregnant to me, because he didn't feel ready to become a father'' (during

the last ten words, Andre made quotation marks with his hands and seemed to be getting angrier)

-''So, you have no idea who he is or what happened of him?'' Tori asks in surprise.

-''Precisely'' Andre snorts.

The duo keeps walking in awkward silence for a while, but Andre's deep breaths indicate he's still

angry after having remembered this story. Anxious to break the awkwardness she feels, Tori asks

one more question she wouldn't have asked on second thought:

-''Err, just out of curiosity, what would you do if you ever met him?''

-''Dunno, maybe i'd punch him'' Andre answers and punches a wall, freaking out Tori and ignoring

the pain in his knuckles.

-''Have you ever looked for him?''

-''Nah, i'm a teen, i have been busy with Hollywood Arts. And, before this school, i was practically a

child, so i was too young to search for him. But, even if i wanted to, how can i find that asshole?''

-''Is there not the slightest evidence you could use for a start?'' Tori tries.

Andre thinks.

-''Now that you mention it'' he suddenly cries, making Tori jump back. ''When he dumped my mother,

the house they'd been living as a couple was left to her. Grandma told me my mom kept living there

for a while before she died''.

-''So, what happened of that house?'' Tori curiously asks.

-''Its property passed to my grandma after my mother's death'' the black lad explains. ''But, we never

went there. About two years ago, someone was interested in buying it. My grandma had lost her mind

by then, so i took care of the deal''.

-''Ohh, so you can no longer go there'' Tori figures.

-''Actually, i can'' Andre smiles. ''In the contract i signed with the lady who bought it, there was a term

stating i can visit the house for one week once a year. But i never used this right of mine. Up to now!''

-''You're thinking of going?'' Tori asks.

-''Yes. Maybe, there, i can discover something about my mother's past. Something that will lead me to

my old man. It's a slim hope, but still...''

Andre sighs. He turns to Tori and grabs her shoulders.

-''Wanna come with me?'' he asks. ''The semester break is close. I want a friend by my side''.

-''But, does the term in the contract say you can bring friends?'' the latina asks in surprise.

-''I'm pretty sure the lady will show some understanding'' Andre laughs. ''I remember her. She was

weird, slightly nuts i dare say, but she was definitely a good lady. The house is big, there will be

room for all of us''.

-''Where is this house?'' Tori gulps.

-''In New Orleans'' Andre answers. ''And, if i recall correctly, the woman who bought it was called

Michelle Hathaway, a single mother''.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella Preston is sitting in her living room, melancholically drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine.

She's not really interested in either of the two. She's not really interested in anything. She does everything

like a robot. Even though it's been 10 years, she hasn't got over it. And how can she? She didn't lose just

a dear person of hers that day. She lost four! Her husband, Ray, her father in law, Duke, and her two

children, Miles and Louie.

She has wished so many times she had been in that car with them. Oh, if only she hadn't been so obsessed

with her career, if only she had devoted more time to her family. In other words, if only she had called her

stupid office paperwork a day and gone with her family to that damned outing... maybe they'd now all be

still alive, if she was the one to drive. Or, if that accident had happened anyway, she'd at least be with her

loved ones in the afterlife. Ahh, the afterlife. She wonders what that is like. Or whether it even exists.

Little does she know that, while she's lost in her thoughts, her husband, her two sons and her husband's

father are right next to her. They're looking at her with sad expressions. It's that day of the year they visit

her. Of course, she can neither see them nor hear them, but they still want to visit her at least once a year.

If only they could comfort her, if only they could explain to her that death ends nothing, that she'll see them

again someday, that it's not worth suffering like that.

-''Ray, i got into a lot of fights with her when we were alive, but, nowadays, i have to admit, you chose a

fine woman'' Duke comments. ''Your children couldn't have asked for a better mother''.

-''Miles, do you remember anything from the moments we spent with mom when we were alive?'' Ray asks

his oldest son.

-''Not a lot, dad'' Miles answers. ''I was only five when... you know...''

-''At least you remember something from her'' Louie complains, trying not to cry. ''Myself, i was only a baby''.

True, Louie was almost a newborn. He has practically no memories of any contact with his mother. He has

practically no memories of how it feels to be alive.

-''Dad, seriously'' Miles tries to change the subject. ''Why did we go to reside at that house in New Orleans

in the first place? Why not here, so that we can be close to mom all the time?''

-''I have been telling you since you were a kid, Miles'' Ray sighs. ''I have my reasons. Maybe you and Louie

had never seen that house in New Orleans before your deaths, but, myself, i had already had a lot of memories

from there''.

-''What kind of memories?'' Louie curiously inquires.

-''How many times do i have to tell you?'' Ray starts getting angry. ''I don't want to discuss it''.

-''But, dad'' Miles protests. ''We're now old enough to...''

-''That's enough'' Duke interrupts them in a dynamic manner, making his grandchildren reluctant to further

talk back. ''Your father has his reasons for not wanting to tell you. Now, quit pressing him, unless you want

to taste the wrath of a level 12 ghost''.

Duke knows the story. He knows the house in New Orleans is where his son used to live with his first love,

Amanda Harris. Duke himself was the first owner of that house. Then, he transferred it to his son. When

Ray heard about Amanda's pregnancy, he freaked out so badly that he left her. He also transferred the

house to her. He felt that was a way of him bribing his conscience.

Neither Duke nor Ray want to imagine how Miles and Louie would react if they knew they have a half

brother out there.

* * *

-''So, tomorrow, we're leaving for New Orleans. Are you ready?'' Andre asks Tori in the Hollywood Arts'

hall.

-''Ready'' Tori shows him her thumb and awkwardly smiles.

-''Ready for what?'' a well known voice is heard.

Both Andre and Tori turn around and see Cat. NO!

-''Err''

-''Umm''

Darn, they can't find any excuse. Cat bats her eyes, waiting for an answer.

-''We'll go to New Orleans for a personal affair of mine'' Andre finally admits.

-''But, please, don't tell the others'' Tori points.

-''Kay kay'' Cat perkily answers.

Andre holds his red head friend by the shoulders. He looks at her, straight in the eyes, in a very serious

expression:

-''I don't want any of our friends to find out about that''

-''I said, okay. Why are you repeating yourself?'' Cat laughs.

* * *

Next day, Tori and Andre are entering the bus to New Orleans... followed by Cat, Robbie, Jade and Beck!

-''CAT. We did not want you to tell anyone'' Tori scolds Cat.

-''Then, you should have made this clear. Duhhh'' the red head smartmouths.

Andre facepalms and Tori rolls her eyes. It's hopeless. It's not even worth getting mad at this red head.

Whatever, Andre hopes Michelle will be tolerant. And, most importantly, he hopes that, in New Orleans,

he'll find what he's looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Andre and his five friends are entering the bakery belonging to Michelle Hathaway. From the kitchen,

the three Preston ghosts are looking.

-''So, i guess we have to stay quiet this week'' Louie sighs.

-''We owe it to Michelle, Louie'' Ray smiles at his youngest son.

-''I'd like to know them. Those kids attend an arts school. Artists are interesting'' Miles excitedly

comments.

Meanwhile, the three female Hathaways are greeting their guests.

-''Michelle, i'm sorry for bringing all these people along'' Andre starts apologizing.

-''It's okay, Andre, as long as they don't mind sleeping in the living room'' Michelle comforts him.

-''I don't mind. I'm tough'' Jade crosses her arms.

-''Well, i'm not'' Robbie whines.

-''Yeah, you're a little princess'' Rex, Robbie's puppet, ''says''.

Frankie, Michelle's youngest daughter, stands before Rex and crosses her arms.

-''Hmf, you call yourself a ventriloquist? My Gurt is better'' she provokes him.

-''Ventriloquist?'' Robbie asks.

-''What is this kiddo talking about?'' Rex ''asks''.

At that point, Taylor, Michelle's oldest daughter, tries to change the subject:

-''Hi guys, i'm Taylor. I'm glad to meet so many new people at my age. I'm pretty sure we'll have a great

time this week all together''.

-''I'm Beck'' Beck greets her.

-''Why did you talk to her?'' the jealous Jade glares at her boyfriend.

-''I just answered'' Beck rolls his eyes.

-''Well, she didn't specifically talk to you'' Jade scolds.

Beck and Jade start one of their usual fights, creating awkwardness among the others. Tori decides

to distract the hosts' attention from that; she offers a handshake to Taylor.

-''Hey, i'm Tori. You seem a nice girl'' she smiles.

Taylor wide opens her eyes. She hadn't noticed Tori up to now.

-''You're Tori Vega!'' she angrily exclaims.

-''Umm... yeah'' the latina awkwardly smiles.

Taylor snorts and does not give her hand to her. Tori is confused. Did she do something wrong?

Meanwhile, Cat has crouched before Frankie.

-''Hey there, i'm Cat. I love little girls'' she perkily greets the younger female.

Frankie rolls his eyes, having quickly realized that Cat is a red head version of Emma, one of her sister's

friends.

-''Hah, look at all those weirdos out there'' Louie comments (the three ghosts are still in the kitchen

watching).

-''Louie, don't be rude'' the younger Miles asks him.

-''Well, i'd agree with Lou...'' Ray starts saying.

Next moment though, something that freezes his blood (even though he's a ghost) happens.

-''ANDRE'' a scream is heard. ''DID YOU THINK YOU COULD LEAVE WITHOUT ME?''

Next moment, an old woman enters the bakery, carrying a suitcase.

-''Grandma? What are you doing here?'' Andre cries in surprise.

-''And how did she follow us all the way to New Orleans without us realizing it?'' Beck wonders, a question

that would definitely produce laughtrack, if this story was a tv episode.

Ray wide opens his eyes. This is... Charlotte, Amanda's mother! And the black boy called her grandma. Does

that mean that Andre guy... is his son?

-''Huh? What's wrong, paps?'' Miles notices Ray's uneasiness.

-''Err, nothing'' the adult ghost replies and vanishes, without giving further explanations.

-''Michelle, i'm so sorry about that'' Andre apologizes once more to his host. ''I swear i hadn't planned

that! I understand it if you prefer we go to a hotel...''

-''No no no, it's okay'' Michelle comforts him again. ''Your grandma can sleep with me in my room...''

-''AAARGH, WHO ARE YOU? I DON'T KNOW YOU'' Andre's grandma freaks out at the sight of Michelle.

* * *

Andre has managed to somewhat calm down his grandma and is now helping her unpack things in

Michelle's room. Miles and Louie show up, passing through the wall.

-''Heh, look, Miles, it's that freaky lady again'' Louie comments.

-''Huh? Who said that?'' Charlotte asks and turns around.

She sees the two kids.

-''ANDRE, LOOK, TWO BOYS ENTERED THE ROOM''

Andre turns around, but he sees nothing.

-''There is no one else in the room, grandma'' he sighs.

Miles and Louie look at each other. Then, they simultaneously scream of surprise and run away,

crossing through the wall again.

-''LOOK, THEY WENT THROUGH THE WALL'' Charlotte screams.

Andre holds her by her waist.

-''Calm down, grandma, i swear no one was with us'' he sighs.

-''Darn, it seems her situation has gotten worse'' the black boy says in his head.

* * *

In the attic, Miles and Louie tell their dad what happened. Ray wide opens his eyes. So, the mother

of his former lover, the grandmother of his illegitimate child... has the gift?


	4. Chapter 4

Jade is exploring the haunted house, feeling bored. She enters a random room, which happens to be

Frankie's. There, she sees Robbie, talking through Rex, and Frankie, talking through Gurt, exchanging

wisecracks.

-''Or else what?'' Rex ''says'', the moment Jade enters. ''Are you gonna kick me... oh, wait, you don't

have legs. You're just a stupid HEAD''.

-''At least my own head does not look like Madeleine Albright after she was run over by a bus'' Gurt

''retorts''.

-''I'm surprised you know her. Go and have your kindergarden exam again. You might pass it this time''

Rex ''retorts''.

-''My kindergarden teacher told me you failed this test one turbozillion times'' Gurt ''retorts''.

-''There is no such number'' Rex ''points''.

-''They had to invent that number. Because that's how many times you failed'' Gurt ''answers''.

Robbie is about to answer again through Rex, but Jade guesses she's had enough fun of that kind for

today, so she interfreres:

-''Robbie, take your human shaped ragdoll and get the fuck out of here''.

-''Who spoke to you, freak?'' Rex ''asks'' Jade.

As an answer, the gothic teen grabs the puppet and throws it out of the room.

-''REX'' Robbie cries and runs out of the room too.

Frankie laughs a little at that. Jade closes the door. She and Frankie exchange looks.

-''Zup?'' Frankie indifferently greets her.

-''I liked the way you humiliated that nerd'' Jade smiles at her.

-''It was nothing'' the younger girl cockily answers.

Jade laughs and walks around the room, checking out stuff. She notices a poster. The message written

on it is ''NO MERCY FOR THE WEAK''.

-''Cool poster'' Jade comments as she crosses her arms.

-''Oh, you should see the laser beams attatched on the walls'' Frankie keeps bragging. ''Or those blasters

that fire cake cream on the intruders. My sis made the mistake to enter my room uninvited once and her

hair turned into a mess''.

Jade bursts to laughter as she imagines that scene. Man, that kid rocks!

-''I like you, Frankie'' she says. ''You know, it's hard to impossible for me to like a person''.

-''If you don't like anyone, why do you hang out with that bunch of teens?'' Frankie curiously asks, resting

her hands on her palms.

-''It's because of my boyfriend, Beck'' Jade explains. ''They're his friends, so, inevitably, i have to hang out

with them too''.

-''That guy with cinnamon skin is your boyfriend? YUK. Kisses are gross'' Frankie comments.

Jade decides not to further discuss this. It's natural for a kid, no matter how precocious she is, to be

disgusted at such thoughts; even Jade at that age was no different from Frankie when it came to boys.

Alas, the gothic teen tries to change the subject:

-''By the way, do you know why your sister, Taylor, is mad at Tori?''

-''Oh, it's a funny story'' Frankie laughs as she remembers it.

Jade waits to listen to it. Frankie stops laughing and tells what happened a while ago...

* * *

 _Taylor and her boyfriend, Scott, are watching the Platinum Awards together, in an adorable, romantic moment._

 _A girl shows up on the screen to sing. It's Tori Vega._

 _-''Wow, she's hot'' Scott comments._

 _Next moment, he wide opens his eyes and covers his mouth with his palm, realizing his goof. Taylor gives him_

 _a deadly glare._

 _-''Err, i mean, not as pretty as you'' he tries to save it._

 _But the damage has been done already._

 _-''Tori Vega'' Taylor whispers, in a murderous mood._

* * *

-''MHAHAHAHA, REALLY?'' Jade asks.

The two girls share a good laugh.

-''Taylor never got over it, no matter how much Miles preached her about the importance of trust in a

relationship'' Frankie continues while still laughing.

-''Huh? Who's Miles?'' Jade asks.

-''Wha... umm... NO ONE'' Frankie panicks for a moment.

Jade shrugs it off. She realizes she feels nice; Taylor hates Tori and Frankie is cool like hell. Man, she sure

likes this family!

* * *

Andre is exploring the living room.

-''Wow, good stuff'' he comments when he notices the piano.

He sits down and starts playing.

-''Heh, i knew the musical talent runs in our blood'' Ray comments, as he watches his illegitimate son.

* * *

Andre's grandma is sitting in Michelle's room knitting. Occassionally, she stops and looks around, as if she's

ready to jump at shadows.

Ray enters the room. Andre's grandma wide opens her eyes. This is the asshole that impregnanted and

dumped her daughter. She'd recognize him anywhere!

-''RAY PRESTON'' she screams.

Ray paralyzes her. He wants a private talk with her. If he lets her keep screaming, someone will definitely

hear her and come in the room.

-''Charlotte, don't be afraid'' he says to the horrified woman. ''I won't hurt you. I only paralyzed you so that

you won't call anyone. I want to say some things to you''.

For the next few minutes, Ray tells her everything. That he's a ghost, that he got two more kids from another

woman, a while after dumping her daughter, that those kids are also dead and they're the ghosts she saw

earlier, that she can see ghosts because she happens to have the gift. During that story the adult ghost tells,

the paralyzed Charlotte seems to have been shaken but also to have gotten over her fear. Ray realizes this and

lets her go. Charlotte stays silent, not knowing what to say.

-''Listen, i don't know whether it means anything to you, but i'm sorry for everything i did to your daughter'' Ray

sighs. ''I was too young. I freaked out when i heard that i was going to be a father. Disappearing from Amanda's

life was a reaction of shock. Not that i didn't love Miles' and Louie's mother, but many times have i caught myself

regretting dumping Amanda''.

A moment of silence. Finally, Charlotte talks:

-''My daughter'' she says, her eyes becoming wet. ''Have you seen her in the afterlife?''

Ray nods in a sad expression.

-''She never talks to me, whenever i meet her in the ghost world'' he explains. ''She hasn't forgiven me and i can

understand her''.

-''What do you want from me?'' Charlotte asks.

-''I want to talk to Andre'' Ray answers. ''But, since he can't see me or hear me, i need your help''.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor is practicing some gymnastics moves in her room. Cat is watching her, lying on the bed, her

head resting on her palms and her calves swinging lazily.

-''So, how was that?'' Taylor cockily asks, after she has just successfully completed a backflip.

Cat's answer is:

-''One time, i read that lemons have more sugar than strawberries. Did you know that?''

Taylor looks at her curiously. Cat stands on her knees on the bed and continues her random thought:

-''And i wondered, why are lemons so sour, if they have so much sugar? Where does all that sugar go?

Or maybe it is sour sugar!''

-''What does that have to do with... anything?'' Taylor asks.

-''I have to do with cupcakes. I like cupcakes'' Cat answers.

Taylor stands on her knees on the bed, across from Cat, and gives her one more curious look. Cat laughs,

the way she used to laugh in seasons 3-4 (you know, with that voice that was something between Cat's

voice and Ariana's voice).

-''This girl would get along great with Emma'' Taylor thinks.

* * *

Jade and Frankie are watching on tv an episode of their favourite show; the one with celebrities underwater.

-''HAHAHA, look how he's drowning'' Frankie comments.

-''Hilarious'' Jade laughs too.

The two girls fistbump.

* * *

Andre is alone in the living room, gazing outside of the window. His grandma approaches. The black boy rolls

his eyes.

-''Grandma, leave me alone'' he sighs. ''I swear there are no ghosts under your bed...''

-''Andre, we need to talk'' his grandma, Charlotte, interrupts him.

Andre get surprised. For the first time in forever, he hears her talk in a normal volume, without screaming like

a psycho. And it's not just the volume. It's her expression. She's not freaked out. She reminds him of herself

as she was years ago, before she lost her reason.

-''What is it, grandma?'' he asks.

-''I know it is hard to believe it, but i met your father's ghost'' she answers.

Charlotte waits a few seconds for her words to sink in. Andre sighs in disappointment. Just for a moment, he

thought his grandmother was getting better, and now...

-''Actually, the ghost is right next to me, right now'' Charlotte continues. ''You can't see him, because you don't

have the gift, like i do...''

-''Grandma, there are no ghosts'' Andre tries. ''Please, try to underst...''

The piano starts playing music by itself. Andre freezes for a moment. He turns to the piano and sees the keys

moving by themselves! The music stops.

-''Are you convinced now?'' Charlotte asks.

-''I... i don't know'' the freaked Andre nods.

Charlotte laughs.

-''Why are you laughing now?'' the still freaked Andre asks.

-''Your father just told me that he heard you play the piano before and that he's proud you have his talent for

music'' Charlotte answers.

Andre feels weird. He can't explain it, but he can feel his father's presence. Even though everything Charlotte

told him is beyond logic, even though any reasonable person would try to give a more reasonable explanation

for the piano playing music by itself, Andre opts to follow his heart and believe Charlotte's words.

For the next few minutes, Ray tells Andre everything he's wanted to tell him all those years. Charlotte is the one

who transmits the ghost's words to her grandson. The black teen's eyes eventually get wet.

-''Oh, father'' he finally bursts in tears, knowing that Ray can hear him. ''You don't know how badly i'd like to

punch you right now''.

Ray's immaterial eyes become wet too.

-''Ray says he can understand you if you don't want to forgive him'' Charlotte says. ''He also says he hopes you

can use this week you'll stay here so that you two get to know each other better''.

-''I don't know, i can't think clearly right now'' Andre answers and runs out of the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor is practicing in the gym, along with the other girls from the gymnastics' team. Cat is sitting and

watching them. The red head's puppy eyes somehow convinced Taylor to take her to the gym along.

-''Whoo hoo, great'' Cat claps after one of the girls has finished her movements on the beam.

-''Okay, girls, lemonades anyone?'' Susan, one of Taylor's friends asks, having produced from somewhere

a disc full of glasses of lemonade.

Everyone, including Cat, take one glass each.

-''You know what, girls?'' Emma says, while they're sipping their beverage. ''I have always wondered,

how come lemons have more sugar than strawberries? They're so sour! Is it sour sugar?''

-''SHUT UP, THAT WAS EXACTLY MY THOUGHT'' Cat cries in delight, unintentionally letting her glass fall

and break.

-''Really?'' Emma cries back.

-''Yes, and what about that other thing with spagetti?'' Cat continues. ''Why don't they make spagetti

in other shapes besides spagetti? Like, dunno...''

-''Eargetti!'' both Can and Emma say at the same time.

Realizing they said it in unison, the two special in the head girls, grab each other's both hands and

jump up and down squealing in delight. Taylor and the rest of the group are rolling their eyes.

* * *

Andre is sitting in the attic, lost in his thoughts. His grandma enters.

-''What is it, grandma?'' he sighs.

-''Your father'' she starts.

She pauses in hesitation.

-''Yeah, what about him?'' Andre asks.

-''He told me there is a way to talk to him in person''

-''What?'' Andre cries in surprise.

-''Ectoplasm'' Charlotte continues. ''If you get covered by it, you can go to the ghost world''.

Andre stays silent. He's wanted to talk to his father since he can remember himself. But, now... he's

not so sure anymore. What is he supposed to say when he meets him?

-''Listen, Andre'' Charlotte interrupts his thoughts. ''Ray says that he will not press you if you don't want to do

it''.

* * *

Taylor has come back from the gym. She drops her tired body on the couch and sighs. Not one of her best

days. Emma and Cat kept babbling for hours about stupid stuff that only the two of them could understand,

while she and the rest of the girls had been left out to just stare in awkwardness.

-''Taylor! At last!'' a male voice is heard.

Scott enters the room. Taylor stands up in surprise.

-''I thought i told you i'll be busy this week because of our guests and that you cannot come'' she protests.

-''Quit bullshit'' an annoyed Scott talks back. ''You want me to believe that, for one whole week, you cannot

see me at all? This is just an excuse''.

-''Wha... N-NO IT ISN'T'' Taylor tries, taken aback by her boyfriend's perceptiveness.

-''It is obvious you don't want to see me anymore, for some reason'' Scott loses more and more of his cool.

''So, before deciding to break up, i came here to ask you what's wrong''.

Before Taylor can come up with something, Tori enters the living room. She's still confused by Taylor

disliking her.

-''Hey, Tay'' she greets her, in another attempt to get to know her better.

-''Who told you you can me Tay?'' Taylor abruptly answers. ''Only my friends call me by that''.

-''Wait a minute, aren't you TORI VEGA?'' Scott asks Tori, in pleasant surprise.

-''Err, yes, the one and only'' Tori politely laughs.

-''Wow, i saw you sing at Platinum Awards. You were so cool. I'm a big fan of yours, you know''

Scott offers her a handshake.

-''Thank you'' Tori laughs in embarassment and gives him her hand.

-''SCOTT'' Taylor yells.

Both Scott and Tori look at her. Tori gulps. She just realized! That Scott guy is Taylor's boyfriend. And Taylor

is jealous! That's why she has been rude to her all along!

-''Wait a minute'' Scott starts talking. ''Taylor, is she the reason you told me not to come at your house?''

-''What do you think?'' his girlfriend crosses her arms.

-''Okay, we're gonna have that fight again?'' Scott laughs, while sighing and rolling his eyes.

-''You drool over her'' Taylor yells.

-''For the last time'' Scott yells back. ''I'm not your possession, i'm not an object that might be stolen from

you. I'm a fucking free person and i am with YOU because i want to be with YOU''.

Tori feels awful for having unintentionally caused that. Curse her good looks. Because Tori knows she's

beautiful. Of course, she'll never say it out loud, she's polite and modest, but, in her head, she's perfectly

aware of the effect she has on men.

-''Umm, i guess i should leave you alone, guys'' she says and starts walking away.

-''Now, you wanna play noble, bitch?'' Taylor screams.

Next moment, to both Tori's and Scott's surprise, Taylor physically attacks the latina! The two girls start

rolling on the floor in a catfight.

-''STOP'' Scott manages to move them away from each other.

He looks at Taylor:

-''You know what... you're not the Taylor i knew. I no longer want to be with you''.

He starts walking away.

-''SCOTT'' Taylor yells.

This time, it was not an angry scream, it was a plea. Scott looks at her for one last time:

-''You can blame Tori for our break up, but the fault is all yours!''

He leaves.

-''Scott'' Taylor whispers, realizing what she's done.

Her eyes get wet.

* * *

-''Okay, i'll do it'' Andre finally decides.

A flying bucket shows up and showers him with blue, unidentified liquid.

-''Eww, what is that thing?'' Andre cries in disgust.

-''Perhaps i should've told you ectoplasm is ghost sweat'' Charlotte laughs.

The bucket showers Charlotte too.

-''You're coming too?'' the black boy asks in surprise.

Next moment, the attic's mirror sucks them in.


	7. Chapter 7

Andre and Charlotte find themselves in a weird square, where various anthropomorphic, freaky creatures

are wandering. They look around in awe.

-''The fuck is this place?'' Andre wonders.

-''Son'' a hesitant, male voice is heard.

The black teen turns around:

-''D-dad?''

* * *

Tori is sitting at a table, outside of a cafeteria, waiting for Scott. The sporty, well built boy shows up. He

sits and smiles at her:

-''Hey, you asked to see me?''

-''Err... yeah'' the latina answers.

-''Where did you find my phone number?''

-''Actually, Frankie found it, by hacking her sister's phone''

-''Heh, typical Frankie'' Scott laughs a little.

-''Well, i had to pay her 20 dollars for her services'' Tori sighs.

They share a laugh. Then, awkward silence.

* * *

Andre looks at Ray, at the face of the man who gave birth to him, the man who abandoned his mother,

the father he never met.

-''Ray'' Charlotte coldly says.

-''Charlotte'' Ray answers in shame.

Andre realizes he cannot hold himself. He decides to just punch this man. However, before he can do so,

Miles and Louie show up out of nowhere, at Ray's sides.

-''Huh? Who are these guys?'' Andre asks, not addressing anyone in particular.

-''Is he our brother, dad?'' Miles asks in a serious expression.

-''The one you told us about?'' Louie asks too.

Andre turns to his grandma:

-''Wait, i have brothers too?'' he asks in disbelief.

-''Yes, son'' Ray answers instead of Marilyn. ''Soon after i left your mother, i met another woman''.

-''I'm Miles'' the other black teen offers Andre a handshake. ''I don't share the family's talent for music,

but you should see my paperwork art''.

-''I'm Andre'' the Hollywood Arts' student reciprocates the handshake, laughing a little at the other boy's

jolliness.

-''And i'm Louie, the scariest ghost around'' the black kid introduces himself as well.

Then, to back up his words, he snaps his fingers, intending to become something scary. However, he

miserably fails and ends up in a Pikachu suit instead. Andre cannot hold himself anymore; despite his

attempts not to do so for the sake of politeness, he burst into laughter. And, since laughter is contagious,

soon, everyone laughs (except Louie of course!)

-''SHUT UP'' the boy yells.

Ray tries to calm down the youngest of his sons, by holding him by the shoulders.

-''Err, forgive him'' he says to Andre. ''He's a level two ghost''.

-''Ghosts have levels?'' Andre asks in surprise.

-''Yeah'' Miles answers. ''Your initial abilities as a ghost usually depend on how old you were when you

died. In other words, the older the age of your death, the greater your initial abilities. That's why those

who die old usually have a higher level than those who died young''.

-''Of course, there are exceptions'' Ray continues in place of Miles. ''One can always work his way into

higher levels''.

Then, he gives Louie a stern look:

-''I bet you'd be at least level four by now, if you had spent more time studying than playing with Frankie''.

Everybody laughs again and Louie snorts.

The mood is now definitely lighter. Andre has forgotten his poisonous thoughts about revenge.

* * *

-''Look'' Scott breaks the silence. ''I'm not vain or anything, but, if you invited me here to date me, i inform

you that i'm not interested in you in such a way, no matter how strongly Taylor refuses to believe it...''

-''No, no, you misunderstood my intentions'' Tori wide opens her eyes. ''I invited you here because i think

you and Taylor are great for each other and i want to fix the damage i did to your relationship and...''

Scott interrupts her by laughing.

-''That's kind of you'' he says. ''But you don't have to feel remorse. Tay ruined our relationship by herself''.

-''Scott, listen'' Tori sighs. ''All girls act like bitches at some point in their lives. Even the sweetest Mary Sues.

That doesn't mean they're bad persons...''

-''I don't believe that'' Scott interrupts her again. ''Stop defending Taylor. You're better than her''.

-''You think so?'' Tori laughs. ''Do you know what i did when my friend, Cat, started dating an ex of mine?

I sprayed cheese over both of then, then i kissed him before her eyes!''

-''NO WAY'' Scott cries in surprise.

-''You can't imagine how terribly i felt after that'' Tori continues. ''I'm pretty sure Taylor feels the same right

now. Please, give her a second chance. Everybody deserves one. And i know you love her. I can see it in

your eyes''.

Scott remains silent for a while.

-''I have to go'' he mumbles and stands up.

* * *

Amanda, Andre's mother is in her house (ghosts have houses in the ghost world, as we saw in Haunted

Hathaways' last episode), gazing through her window. Sigh, so much time, so little to do. Not that the

ghost world does not offer chances for creative activities. But Amanda is too addicted to her misery.

Dead for so many years, yet she still can't take her mind off her bad memories from the living world.

The man that broke her heart. The son she barely had the chance to spend a tiny amount of quality time

with before death's hand took her away.

-''Amanda'' a voice is heard.

The woman realizes it's Ray; that bastard teleported here again, in one more if his foolish attempts to earn

her forgiveness.

-''I told you to stop coming here'' she says in annoyance as she turns around.

Then, she freezes in shock. Ray is not alone this time. Charlotte and Andre are with him!

-''Mom... Andre...'' Amanda whispers in disbelief.

-''You're... you're as beautiful as i can recall from my babyhood memories'' Andre says, his eyes getting wet.

A little silence. Then, unable to hold himself anymore, Andre runs to his mom and hugs her. Both mother and

son burst into tears. Charlotte starts crying as well.

* * *

Taylor is sitting in the living room, watching tv, not really caring about what she's watching. Her eyes are drained

of tears. It's been one day since she broke up and she's started realizing it that she cannot take back her

mistakes. She had the best boyfriend in the world and she just threw everything away because of her foolishness.

-''Taylor'' a male voice is heard and Scott enters.

Tay gets up and looks at him in shock.

-''Scott'' she whispers.

The two youths look at each other, neither knowing what to say. In the end, they run to each other and hug, in an

emotional make up moment.

* * *

Andre and Charlotte spent almost 24 hours in Amanda's house. They spoke about so much stuff. They had so much

to discuss. Ray was just watching without talking. He doubted they still remembered he was there. But he felt happy.

From time to time, Andre and his grandma had to renew their bath in ectoplasm. Not a very pleasant experience, but

they wanted to stay with Amanda as long as possible.

-''Mom'' Andre says in the end. ''I never want to leave the ghost world. I want to stay here with you forever''.

-''No'' his mother strictly says.

She holds him by the shoulders:

-''Please, go back to the living world and live your life. Someday, when you pass away, we'll be together again. For

the time being, promise me you'll try to become a great musician as you deserve''.

-''So... you know?'' Andre laughs.

Amanda nods:

-''Yes, i've watched you many times from the ghost world. I'm proud of your talent''.

Andre and Charlotte say goodbye to Amanda. Andre turns to Ray:

-''Dad... thank you''.

Ray smiles:

-''I love you son. I hope it'll be a long time before you get back here as a dead person''.

Amanda looks at Ray:

-''Ray, i don't know whether i'll ever forgive you to the point we'll be a couple again, but i want us to try and

have a friendly relationship from now on, for Andre's sake''.

-''I'd love it'' Ray agrees.

After a final goodbye, Ray takes Andre and Charlotte back to the living world.

* * *

Tori and Taylor became good friends and exchanged emails. So did Jade and Frankie. And Emma and Cat.

As the Hollywood Arts rode the bus back home, Andre had a calm smile on his face. He felt that, after that

week he spent at New Orleans, he'd never be the same again.

THE END

* * *

 _Author's goof: I gave Andre's grandma a wrong name in previous chapters. I'll try to fix it one of these days._


End file.
